Harvest Dirt 3
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: Hore, gue yang demen bikin sekuel ficnya orang dateng lagi... Kali ini kisah cintanya Claire ama Blue... Pendek sih, tapi silahkan baca... Oneshot. Ampunin gue, Mr.B...


Huahahaaa... Gue bikin lagi fic... Dan sekali lagi memakai sekuel dari fic-fic Anisha! Bwahahahaaa (maafkan saya, Anisha-chan...)

Kali ini sekuel Harvest Dirt 2, disertai ijin dari Mr.B, (editornya Anisha), untuk memakai fic. Oke, met baca aja deh~

--

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......." Claire, sang cucu dari kakek pemilik pertanian Haibara, lagi nangis mewek-mewek dan curhat ke Jack yang lagi asyik berpelukan dengan pantat kuda yang gak kuat digrepe-grepe terus sama Jack. "Jaaaaack, dengerin Claire dunkz...."

"Pake bahasa Ababil segala... (Ababil: Abege bilang)... Pakai bahasatai, dong! Kueren lho!" Jack langsung bangkit sambil ngelepasin kuda yang dari tadi pingin bebas banget.

Kuda yang dari tadi dipeluk-peluk pantatnya sama Jack langsung teriak 'I'M FREEE!' dalam hatinya. Kalo dari mulut, ntar Jack nyadar terus ngemasukin dia ke filem Barnyard yang kayak ada di teve-teve.

"JIJIK!" Claire langsung ngehajar Jack dengan sekali bogem sampai pingsan selama lima menit lebih 55 detik.

Setelah Jack siuman, Claire langsung ngebantuin Jack bangun.

"Aduduh, sorry, maafin Clairé yah... Kalau Clairé lagi émosional, makanya jadi gampang marah kayak kakék..." ucap Claire dengan nada Cinta Lauranya yang mendayu-dayu. "Jack bisa bantuin Clairé enggak?"

"Ba... bantuin apa..." Jack yang masih kesakitan memegang daerah dekat pahanya sambil meringis kesakitan habis diinjak Claire juga sebelum pingsan total tadi.

"Gini..." Claire mulai menunduk. "Blue... Akhir-akhir ini dia pendiam terus... Selalu saja diam setiap kali ada di dekat Clairé. Clairé engga tau harus gi... JACK!!!"

Claire langsung teriak kenceng karena ternyata dari tadi Jack enggak ngedengerin dia, malah asyik berpelukan dengan pantat kuda yang malang itu. Kuda yang baru bebas juga nangis lagi dan berdoa sama Harvest Goddess supaya diampunin dosa-dosanya, dan bisa bebas dari kekangan Jack.

"JAAACK!!! DENGERIN CLAIRÉ ATAU CLAIRÉ BAKALAN NGADU KE KAKEK KALAU JACK KERJANYA ENGGAK BENEEER!!!" teriak Claire kenceng, bikin sebagian topi Jack coplok dari kepala.

"Iya, iya, Jack ngedengerin kok-tai." jawab Jack cuek. "Gak usah khawatir-tai."

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" tanya Claire bingung dengan cara Jack mengakhiri perkataannya dengan 'tai'

"Ya iyalah, ini kan bahasatai! Jadi, kita tinggal ngomong bahasa Indonesia, lalu diakhiri dengan akhiran 'tai'! Keren kan bahasatai!" puji Jack hiper.

Lagi-lagi terjadi penyiksaan pada Jack oleh Claire.

"Udah, dengerin Clairé yang bener deh. Jangan OOT gitu deh." omel Claire sadis.

"Iya, iya, sekarang Jack bener-bener ngedengerin deh-tai..." Jack pake es batu yang dikantongin entah darimana ke keningnya yang ada buletan benjol tiga biji kayak bakso granat.

"Jadi.... Clairé harus gimana kalau sama Blue nih?" tanya Claire bingung. "Seminggu lagi Clairé bakalan dikawinin sama Blue... Clairé enggak mau perang dingin kayak gini..."

"Ooooh.." Jack mengangguk-angguk. "Jack punya ide~!"

"Apa tuh, Jack?" tanya Claire berbinar. Dia merasa bisa meletakkan harapan pada Jack.

"Gini... Bla bla bla..."

--

"Jadi?" tanya Blue. "Untuk apa kau memintaku bertemu disini?" tanyanya angkuh.

Claire meminta Blue untuk datang ke pohon apel pertanian kakeknya Claire. Hari Minggu, makanya Blue bisa datang pada Claire.

"Eee... Gini, Blue..." Claire mulai cerita ke Blue. "Seminggu lagi... Kita bakalan dijodohin sama kakek..."

"APHA?!" teriak Blue lantang, bikin Claire harus nutup kedua telinganya.

"Lho, memangnya Blue enggak tau kalau kita bakal dijodohin?" tanya Claire heran.

"Justru aku disuruh kakekmu untuk diajari menjadi petani... Memang kamu enggak dibilang?" balas Blue lebih bingung.

Oh iya, aku lupa, pikir Claire. Kan kakek selalu memakai siasat apapun untuk melaksanakan apa yang diinginkannya! Kok aku bisa selupa ini yah... "Oh gitu... Ehehehe..."

"Jadi, kau ada perlu apa memanggilku?" tanya Blue.

"Begini... Clairé ingin tahu, kenapa Blue selalu diam kalau ada disekeliling Clairé?" tanya Claire sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Begini... Sebenarnya aku enggak bisa dijodohin sama kamu. Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa sih, karena yah—aku suka sama kamu—tapi..." potong Blue pelan. "Aku sudah punya kekasih di pulau tempatku tinggal."

Dalam sekejap Claire terdiam dan bengong dan schok. Dia langsung menangis dan berteriak. "Jack!"

POLP

Muncul seutas tali diatas kepala Claire, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari atas kepala Claire. Sebenarnya Jack yang melempar tali itu. Hanya melempar, tidak mengikatnya di pohon.

"Blue, Clairé mau bunuh diri aja... Bye bye, dunia, bye bye, Blue... Gray, kita ketemu nanti..." Claire langsung manjat, ngambil tali tadi, lalu mengikat lehernya.

Blue terkejut.

Blue langsung lari mendekati Claire.

"Claire, jangan!" teriak Blue mendekati tempat kira-kira dimana Claire akan melompat.

"Hiah!" Claire yang sudah mengikat tali langsung loncat dari atas pohon dengan keadaan tali setengah mengikat lehernya. Dengan sigap Blue menangkap Claire di gendongannya.

"Jangan nekat melakukan itu didepanku." ucap Blue sambil mempererat pelukannya sambil menggendong Claire. "Kamu nyaris membuatku sakit jantung."

"Blue..." Claire pura-pura nangis.

"Tenang aja, nanti kuputusin Ann deh." Blue langsung memeluk Claire lagi.

Claire langsung ketawa puas. Hihihi, makasih ya Jack...

Jack yang ada di atas pohon (sembunyi dari Claire dan Blue) juga ikut tersenyum puas. Rencana-Claire-pura-pura-bunuh-diri sukses dijalankan.

"JAAACCCKKKK!"

"HUWAA!" Jack kaget karena ada yang ngagetin dia, lalu dia kepleset terus jatuh dari pohon. Kakeknya Claire manggil dia.

"JACK! LIAT SEMUA KOTORAN HEWAN DI SEKITAR SINI! KAMU ENGGAK KERJA, HAH?!" bentak kakek Claire seperti biasa. "CEPAT KERJAA!"

"Baik, kakek! Akan saya kerjakan!!" Jack langsung bangun, nggak sadar sama sekali kalau dari tadi dilihatin Claire dan Blue.

"Claire..." tanya Blue.

"Ya Blue?" jawab Claire.

"Jadi... Kamu sama Jack cuma ngerjain aku ya?"

"Iya! Hihihi..."

"Dasar... Claire gadis iseng..."

"Tapi kau bakalan mutusin Ann kan?"

"Pasti dong."

-~-

Selesai~! Entah kenapa, gue mual banget pas baca tu fic... Berasa pengen bab (??)

Entah apa fic ini cukup jorok atau tidak, ya... Silahkan review aja dah.


End file.
